


"How come you never hug me, hyung?"

by lovingten



Series: the problem with hugs [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious and Clingy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, JYP Entertainment Building, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, One Shot, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soul Cup Cafe, Suppressed Feelings, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingten/pseuds/lovingten
Summary: During their coffee break, Jisung finally decides to ask Changbin why he hugs every dongsaeng exept him.





	"How come you never hug me, hyung?"

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the cute little quarrel they had during their two kids room episode

Today’s a laid-back day for the two lyricists. The rest of Stray Kids is having dance practice or vocal lessons, while Chan is working on producing some tunes for the next album.

That left the two boys to write some lyrics and thus let their creativity flow. They’ve been going at it for about three hours already. A few minutes ago however, after showing each other what they’ve wrote so far, they both agreed that they deserve a little break, so they went down to the Soul Cup Cafe that is conveniently located in the JYP building.

They order their usual: both an iced americano and for the younger a slice of cheesecake. As soon as they sit down at a table in one of the corners of the cafe, Changbin takes a quick glance at Jisung and cracks an amused smile as the boy passionately starts eating his cheesecake, enjoying each bite like it was his last meal. His full cheeks make him look like a squirrel which makes it really hard for the older to not reach over and just squish his cute face.  
He just looks so endearing, especially how his eyes twinkle when they’re all out eating and the food they ordered arrives. That pure look of joy makes Changbin‘s heart ache.

Sometimes he wishes Jisung would look at him the same way. So full of utterly love.

“Is everything okay, hyung? Is there something on my face?” Only then, when Jisung broke the silence, Changbin realised that he was just straight up staring at the younger. His cheeks turn pink and, out of embarrassment, he quickly averts his gaze, now looking out of the window and focusing on the outside.  
“Oh no, it’s nothing. I was just lost in thought.”

He did not get a verbal answer, just a little nod before Jisung continued devouring his cake. Changbin however wouldn’t have noticed either way, his attention was now fully on what was happening outside.

People are hurriedly crossing the streets. Some not even looking left and right to check if cars were coming.  
He shakes his head.

_One day this carelessness will be the doom of us all. Maybe I shouldn’t judge them... I mean I did this a few times already too. I guess this is just the busy Seoul life?_

He continues staring outside, his eyes following different people, all somewhat busy to some extent. Everyone is wearing their thick winter coats, some even buried their faces behind giant scarves.  
Although it was really cold outside, due to the winter weather, today the sun was softly shining down on the city, making it’s way through the windows of the cafe, casting a glowing golden shine onto everything.

Combining this pretty scenery with the barely audible wind outside, the soft clinking of cups and the noise coming from the coffeemaker, Changbin pretty much feels like he is dreaming. He truly could stay here forever.

“How come you never hug me, hyung?” Jisung suddenly blurts out, snapping Changbin out of his trance-like state. The younger had already finished his cake and was now staring right into Changbins eyes.

“Huh?” Taken aback by the youngers intense stare his heart skips a beat, catching him off guard. He gives the younger a confused look, his mind still foggy from daydreaming.

“I noticed that you hug every dongsaeng but me. And I wanted to know why.” Jisung explains with a slightly hurt tone in his voice. Then he adds, whispering at such low volume the older almost can’t hear it: “You know how much I like hugs...”A little pout appears as he glances into his almost empty coffee cup.

“Oh.” The older lets out a nervous laugh.

_Shit shit shit shit._

“Well I—”

“Do you not like me?” Jisung interrupts with an unexpected serious expression lingering on his face.

“What? Sungie... Why would I not like you? Of course I like you. You’re my best friend and you know that.” His brows furrow and his hands start sweating.

_What’s up with him today?_

“Then tell me why.” Jisung continues, not breaking eye contact.

Changbin sighs in defeat.

_C’mon think about it. Quickly._

“Well, I guess I just see you more as a hyung than a dongsaeng. Thats why I don’t hug you.“

_Yes! Nailed it. Seo Changbin, you are a genius._

“Hm... okay. I guess I can understand.“ Jisung still seems a little hurt but his expression softened and he threw the older a warm smile. “Anyway, wanna go back to the practice room and continue working on some lyrics?“ He suggests with a twinkle of newborn motivation in his eyes.

“Seems like the coffee and the cheesecake did their job, huh? Yeah, let’s go.“ The older returns the smile, relieved at the change of topic. They both get their stuff, say bye to the baristas and start making their way up the building again.

As they get into the elevator, Changbin let’s out another sigh.

_Damn... That was close._

Even though he doesn’t like to admit it, he knows he wasn’t that honest with his reasoning.  
He won’t hug the younger just because he is more like a hyung to him. It’s true but definitely not the only reason.  
Changbin‘s problem is that everytime they touch, his skin begins to tingle and his heart rate rapidly picks up, making it impossible to think straight. 

For the older, admiring from afar is already enough. His stomach gets all fuzzy even just by solely thinking about Jisung, he doesn’t know if his heart could take hugging him. Which doesn't mean he doesn’t want to do it. Oh, he desperately wants to pull Jisung closer and just snuggle up into his arms.  
But he knows too much physical contact will make him end up giving into the unbearable longing of wanting to kiss Jisung pretty lips, which could ultimately end their years of friendship.

Together with Chan they’ve been through so much. Days and nights of staying up late, practicing until utter exhaustion and above all, worrying about their future, not knowing if they will ever make it. 

Even though the two boys had their disagreements at first, they talked it out and ultimately became best friends that stick together during their darkest times. Through that Changbin grew to love Jisung. Thus he would never want to risk losing the younger.

 

Even if that means suppressing his true feelings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! it’s my first time posting one of my works so let me know how you liked it by leaving a comment or a kudos, anything is appreciated ♡
> 
> edit: because some people asked for it, there will be a sequel! i’ll post it as soon as it’s done~


End file.
